The Shorts
by tradlover
Summary: A collection of Eric and Sookie short stories, scenes and ideas never used, none of which are deemed worthy of being called one-shots. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the first installment of what I'm calling 'The Shorts', a collection of unrelated short stories, all of which are either too short, or not fully explored enough to call a one-shot. I'm not sure how many installments there will be, but I'm slowly sorting through my 'Unfinished' folder and I'll figure it out as I go along. There's absolutely five or six to come, probably more. Hope you like them!**_

 _ **This little scene was written before the last book was released, hence the hundred year time frame. Sad and sappy little scene. Enjoy!**_

 _ **As always, I do not own these characters.**_

* * *

"Eric, I know you love me. I do. And you know I love you, and I know I will always love you, but we both know it's not enough. You still have to do what you have to do." Sookie's voice broke on the last words, and she deliberately pulled in a deep, cleansing breath before she continued. She had promised herself she would not cry in front of him tonight. There would be plenty of time for crying later. Tonight was not for tears.

"Lover." She knew his arctic blue eyes were boring into her, trying to penetrate her very soul, but she resolutely refused to meet them. If she was walking away from this night broken-hearted and alone, she was doing it on her own terms. "Sookie. I have called in every favor I have ever been owed, but this fucking contract cannot be broken! We have talked about this before. If I refuse, I will likely be sent to my final fucking death, leaving you completely at the mercy of whichever vicious bastard gets to you first! If I fulfill the contract, you will be left in peace." He jammed his hands into his long blond hair, violently tugging at his scalp, trying to use the physical pain he was inflicting on himself to get control of his rampaging emotions.

"Call it what it is, Eric. If I have to hear you say 'contract' one more time, I swear to God above, I will stake you myself!" Her cerulean eyes flashed with anger as they finally met his. "It's called marriage, Eric. Marriage. Husband and wife. To death do us part. Or, in your case, a hundred years do you part." She laughed, a little sadly, even though her eyes still blazed and her chest heaved with her anger. "Or to put it in the terms I use, at least fifty years after I am likely dead do you part."

Eric quietly absorbed the words she flung at him, never betraying the pain her words inflicted. He had tried reasoning with her for weeks now, but every attempt met with the same conclusion. Failure. She would leave him. The only woman he had ever loved, the only one he would ever love, was going to walk out of his life forever, and there was nothing he could do to stop her. He could tell her the ridiculous lengths he had gone to, the debasement he had put himself through, grovelling for pity from those who would offer none. Appius Livius Ocella had not only been a crazy motherfucker, but also an extremely thorough motherfucker. The contract with Oklahoma was unbreakable. He had tried everything and was met again with failure. Fucking failure everywhere. He should have known he wasn't meant to keep such a treasure as Sookie.

"Those words were not meant to hurt you, Sookie." He sighed, closing his eyes briefly before he continued. "No matter what you may think, this is not a marriage. Not to me. You are my wife, Sookie, and you always will be. Not even death will ever change that for me. You are the one I chose, lover. This contract – this marriage contract is being forced on me. No matter what, I will never call her wife. I will hold you in my heart forever, my lover."

"Oh, Eric." Sookie sighed back at him as she closed the distance between them, allowing her head to rest against the broad expanse of his rock hard chest. "I don't want to do this again. I don't want to spend the little time we have left hurting each other, over and over. You can't change this, and I can't change me. I can't and won't share you." The two stood wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like forever until Sookie's soft voice broke the silence. "I need you to love me one more time, Eric. Take me to my room?"

Eric stiffened slightly in her embrace, momentarily unsure if she'd actually uttered the words he heard; the words he had dreamt of hearing. She hadn't welcomed him to her bed in some time now, and he had been sure he would never be welcomed there again. He could almost feel his undead heart take a shaky, shuddering beat as he looked down into her beautiful, upturned face. Her expression was so serene, so relaxed he thought for sure he must have mistaken her words. He leaned forward to brush his lips softly across hers.

"Lover?" His husky voice sent shivers directly to her core. Their eyes met again, and her heart broke just a little bit more when she saw the hesitation, uncertainty and pain in her vampire's eyes. She knew her request would have been unexpected, but never expected it to cause her Viking any anguish. Reaching up to wrap a slender arm around his neck, she drew him closer, kissing him gently at first, her mouth soft on his, until she couldn't take his passivity any longer, and aggressively deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding across his, imitating what she really wanted.

"Take me, Eric."

Her words penetrated the haze in his brain, and he reflexively swept her into his arms, racing through the old farmhouse at vampire speed. She was on her bed in no less than five seconds. He swiftly moved to place himself beside her on the soft cotton spread on her bed, his muscled frame pressed to her soft one. One large hand cupped her face, gently tucking strands of golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure, lover?" His voice was husky with need, and the evidence of his desire for her was throbbing steadily between them. He needed to hear her say the words desperately.

"I'm sure. I want this. I need you." Her hand traced down the length of his torso, her nails gently scraping down the soft fabric of his black T-shirt. Her hand reached the waistband of his faded denims and paused just briefly before slipping inside to grasp his length in her warm hand. "I want you to claim me, Eric, claim me as yours one last time. I want you to fuck me and bite me and rub yourself all over me. Mark me. Tell me I am yours one last time."

A strangled groan escaped from the vampire's throat as she told him, in no uncertain terms, what she wanted. Her small hand wrapped around him, squeezing to emphasize every word she spoke. He was overcome with the depth of his love for this frail girl, and the longing he felt to fulfill her every desire flamed through his body. He swiftly divested them of the clothes separating her naked flesh from his and set about giving her everything she asked for, and some things she hadn't. He knew in his soul Sookie was saying goodbye to him tonight. Even without the bond between them, he could feel her raw emotions simmering between them through the evening, bouncing frantically off his own ragged ones. He fucked her as she asked, bitten her and marked her as his, but the memory he would take with him of this evening was far different.

For the rest of his existence, for however long he survived this world, he would always be able to recall, with perfect clarity, the last time they came together as one. A scant hour before dawn, they made love as they had never done before. All the barriers between them tumbled down as they gave themselves fully to one another for the very first time, and the very last time. There was no urgency to their coupling, no frenzy in their motions. As always, Eric maintained exquisite eye contact throughout, their eyes locked on one another. Eric felt as if she was reaching the very depths of his soul, a place he hadn't felt since his mortal life ended. The Viking was undone.

For Sookie, the experience was indescribable, delicious, bittersweet, fulfilling and soul-shattering. Looking deep into his eyes as his body slid into hers, she felt a satisfying sense of completeness, a feeling of being whole and right enveloped her, shaking her resolve to walk away from the vampire who felt as if he were made for her. Her soul reached out to touch his, and she could feel part of herself attaching itself firmly to her vampire lover, never to return to her. He would carry a piece of her with him forever, and in a bittersweet moment of clarity as her orgasm rushed to engulf her, she knew she would never again feel whole without him.

Eric lay quietly with her for as long as he dared, his body sending uncomfortable reminders of the sun's inevitable approach. They stroked one another tenderly, petting gently, rubbing softly until the vampire reluctantly rose from the warm confines of his lover's embrace. He dressed quickly before turning to look at her one last time, burning her image into his brain. She looked so lovely, soft and warm, her hair tousled about her flushed face. He bent down, claiming her swollen lips in a final kiss, his tongue making a final sweep of her mouth, drinking in her taste, her essence, another memory to store for eternity.

"I will love you forever, Sookie Stackhouse." He rose, moving to the door of her room. He glanced back as she called his name.

"I love you, too, Eric Northman. "

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Let's talk about sex

_**This scene is set at an indeterminate point in the future, in an alternate universe where Eric and Sookie are happy and in love. It is not meant to represent any of the characters in my other stories.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy the conversation!**_

 _ **As always, I do not own these characters.**_

* * *

"You always move my hand," Eric murmured into her ear.

"What?" Sookie asked in a sleepy voice. Spooned together after an exhausting round of lovemaking, she was just starting to drift off when he spoke.

"You always move my hand," he replied just as quietly as before. "You just did it again."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered with a yawn. His hand was pressed against her ribcage, just below her rounded breasts. Her own rested lightly on top.

"Whenever I touch your belly," his hand slid lower until the large palm covered her lower abdomen, "you always move my hand."

"Do I?" Her head twisted until she could see his eyes. They appeared dark as the midnight sky, but Sookie knew what light burned in them. "I don't think I realize I'm doing it."

The vampire laughed, his face pressing into her tumbled mass of hair. "You're doing it now," he chuckled.

To her surprise, Sookie found that her hand had moved with his. Her small fingers wrapped around his pinky and the outer edge of his palm. She was applying no pressure, but she got his point.

"I guess I'm just not so comfortable with my body," she muttered. Heat flooded her face and she was glad for the cover of darkness In the room. "My stomach is not exactly flat or anything."

"I know," he answered appreciatively as his hand started to wander further down her belly to skim along the rounded curve of her hip. "You are round everywhere, lover. I love it," he declared, letting his roaming hand slide down to cup the rounded magnificence of her ass.

"Sure," she scoffed, swatting at the roving appendage. "You forget I saw quite a few of the women you were with before me. None of them were like me."

Eric's golden head dipped forward until his lips pressed lightly against her temple. Lovingly smoothing the hair from her face, the vampire looked at the woman he loved beyond reason, perhaps even beyond life itself. She was exquisite. There was nothing about her he didn't love; her voluptuous body was in a category of its own, as far as he was concerned.

"None of them were anything like you," he agreed easily. "And none of them meant anything more to me than an easy meal and an uncomplicated release. You know this, lover."

"I know. I do know. But all girls have insecurities, and that's mine." Her eyes didn't quite meet his as she spoke, and he searched his blood for clues to her mood. Sookie always had been, always was, and always would be an enigma to him, but body issues never would have crossed his mind. She was the epitome of perfection in his eyes and she never showed any lack of self confidence when they were making love. It was the times of physical intimacy without sex she showed more hesitance in her nudity.

"Sookie? Look at me, lover," he coaxed gently until wide cerulean eyes met his. "There is nothing for you to be insecure about. Surely you must realize how beautiful you are. I love every single inch of you, and regardless what you think, the rounded parts are my favorite." Another sweet kiss was pressed to her temple. "You are a magnificent woman and I am a lucky vampire. If you could see yourself as I do, you would never again doubt how I feel about your body."

"I don't doubt you, Eric. I know you love my body, but I can't help wonder sometimes how I stack up to the masses," she revealed in a rush.

"The masses?" The bed shifted as Eric pulled his big body upward, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been alive for over ten centuries. How many thousands of women have you had sex with? Hundreds? Most of them were probably prettier and thinner than me." She remained laying on her side and spoke at the wall rather than at him. They hadn't had the conversation most human couples eventually faced; the fear of STD's wasn't really an issue with vampires and Eric knew her whole history.

The bed started to shake and Sookie eventually twisted her upper body to see what was going on. She did not expect to see Eric nearly convulsing with silent laughter. Perfectly shaped golden brows drew into a straight line across her narrowing blue eyes.

"You think that's funny?" She huffed as she looked at him, not getting the desired result as he laughed even harder.

"I think you are funny, my lover. Hundreds of thousands of women, Sookie? Do you think I did nothing but fuck for my entire existence?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked petulantly, sitting up to face him better. "You were making your way through half of Shreveport, and the surrounding parishes, when we met."

His laughter had dimmed, but a devilish smile still lit his face. "I didn't keep count, but surely that's an exaggeration," he said laughingly. The smile slowly faded from his handsome face as he considered his next words. "We met at an unusual point in time, Sookie. Vampires had only been out a short couple of years. Fangtasia supplied an endless stream of willing donors and I took advantage of the situation. After years in the shadows, why not take what's offered?" He shrugged his wide shoulders, muscles contracting and rippling everywhere. He repeated his earlier words slowly. "They meant nothing to me. I rarely even knew their names."

Sookie nodded her head. Her comparison had been an exaggeration, after all.

"But if you want to talk about my whole history, you are probably way off the mark when it comes to those numbers. Life was not always as you see at Fangtasia. For most of my existence, finding a blood source was the priority. Sex was a bonus, not an expectation." A large, strong hand gently cupped the side of her face. "If you really want to know, you can knock those ten centuries down to about seven. My maker didn't let me socialize much during those early years."

Sookie gaped at him, her mouth actually hanging open a little. Huge blue eyes stared into the vampires, noting the calm acceptance she saw there. He gave a slight nod to her questioning gaze.

"Really, Eric?" she asked quietly. He'd shared some of his history with his maker, but she'd been in the dark as to the duration of that time period. "Three centuries? I never knew."

"For the most part, yes," he agreed in an even tone. "There were times I received permission, or he would 'loan' me to a female vampire, usually one he owed something to, or wanted something from. But it is fairly accurate to say that I didn't have many heterosexual encounters while I was with my maker."

"I'm sorry," she said softy, her hand coming to rest over his heart.

"Don't be. It's so far in the past as to not matter anymore," he told her seriously. He'd long since dealt with the deeds and actions of his maker. "But even without his - proclivities, there wasn't much opportunity in those days, anyway. The population of the entire world was fairly miniscule back then and strangers were always viewed with great suspicion. Months, sometimes even years stretched by without as much as seeing a human female. Life was different. People rose with the sun and slept with the moon. It was a constant challenge to even find a human out and about after dark, unless you happened upon a village or town during celebrations. There'd be more opportunity to take a human as they separated from the group to head home, but a quick meal was mostly all you dared take."

"As time passed and the population grew, I eventually set out on my own but we're still talking about incredibly difficult times. It was easier to locate willing females in larger villages, but most were prostitutes and many incredibly disease ridden. I wouldn't describe them as prettier than you, but the ravages of disease certainly made most of them skinnier than you," he informed her with a wry smile.

"Stop it," she muttered, not daring to say more. She wanted to hear whatever he wanted to tell her.

"It wasn't until vampires truly established themselves into the European courts that woman became regularly accessible. Royalty and the upper classes who flooded their courts behaved like spoiled dilettantes in those days. Many basically lived their lives on vampire hours, so few ever took note of our absence in the days. Still, one had to be incredibly cautious and take no risks. We all used glamour freely and consistently with our bed partners. I never used glamour to seduce, but always used it to fog the memories of any I had sex with."

"So, yes, I cannot say that I have not had sex with an unfathomable number of women, from your perspective. But the numbers are no where near what you assumed. I will admit to a few thousand, maybe, over my entire life, but given the time frame we're talking about, it is not an extreme number. Many of those were no more than a single experience; there were very few women I was ever involved with on a consistent basis."

Sookie remained silent, her hand still laying on his chest. As little as they had ever spoken about their sexual histories, they had never touched on any romantic relationships Eric may have had. Again, he knew her entire history, while she knew nothing of his.

"I want to be clear about something, lover. In all of my years, and with all of the experiences I have had, what we have together is completely unique." His hand came to rest atop of hers, dwarfing it completely. "The few relationships I had that lasted more than a few days were largely based on convenience. They were women who we easy to be with, for whatever reason. They offered a consistent blood supply and a warm body. These were in no way romantic relationships, even if I did develop kind of a fondness for a few of them. I didn't love them. I didn't spend hours worshipping their bodies. I never, ever, held one as she slept."

On instinct, Sookie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his firm lips. The words 'I love you' floated on a breath between them as she pulled away, sitting back as if she had never moved. Silently, she waited for Eric to continue, or indicate he was done sharing.

"There was a time when I thought I'd experienced all I could sexually, but that was until I met you." Her eyebrows rose in question. "It's true. I'm not saying the things we do are new to me, but how we make love is new to me. Emotions were never a part of my sexual experience. It really was just sex, even with those I enjoyed. I never made love. It was rare for me to even want to kiss most of the women I was with before you. Most of those I did kiss, it was simply part of the seduction, not something I particularly cared about one way or the other. It was just another physical act. I was never a selfish lover, but I didn't revel in the pleasure my partners received. I didn't want to hold them, or bathe with them, or watch them sleep. These things are completely unique to you, Sookie Stackhouse. I love you."

Blinking back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Sookie smiled brightly at her vampire lover. No part of her doubted his love and devotion to her, and her curves, even if she didn't always feel as much love for herself. He told her often and freely how much he loved her, and showed her his passion for her body very night. She already knew how lucky she was, but to know just how special their entire relationship was an enlightening moment. Every single time she believed she couldn't possibly love him anymore, he would always surprise her.

"As for those magnificent curves you are so concerned about, I think you need to think back through history and look at the standards of beauty throughout the years. In my human days, you would have immediately caught my eye. You would have had the attention of every man in the village, for fuck's sake! You are built like a fertility goddess, my sweet girl. Your lush curves would have been the envy of many for the majority of my life. Society may be obsessed with slim, muscular frames at this point in history, but that is a recent thing, tracing back only a decades, at most a century or so. Curvaceous, bountiful bodies were considered the epitome of beauty for many centuries before this."

"You always know the perfect thing to say, Northman." She smiled brightly, albeit with tear-filled eyes. Sidling closer, she laid her head against his chest where her hand had lain. A muscular arm pulled her closer and the lovers lay once more against the pillows.

"It is only perfect because it is the truth, Stackhouse."

* * *

What do you think? Please be kind enough to leave a few words. Thanks!


	3. Girl Crush

_**This story was inspired by the song everyone is completely sick of by now, Little Big Town's 'Girl Crush'. A fantasy piece about how things might have swung in Eric and Sookie's favor if only Freyda opened her eyes.**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 _ **As always, I do not own these characters. That right belongs to Charlaine Harris.**_

* * *

"Sheriff!" An authoritative, powerful feminine voice rang out in the still night air as Eric Northman, the Sheriff of Louisiana's Area Five, exited the back door of Fangtasia, the tourist trap bar he used as cover for his Area business. "A word, if I may?"

The large, powerfully built vampire paused in the act of locking the steel security door behind him. The hour was late, but he knew that voice. Delaying this conversation would not be possible. His unexpected visitor would not wait.

"Certainly, your Majesty." Lowering his golden head in an obligatory show of respect, he waited for the exact count of five before raising to his full height once more. The overhead security lights made her hair appear lighter than he knew it was while casting harsh shadows on the Queen of Oklahoma's face, her sharp bone structure and high cheekbones highlighted in sharp relief, creating a ghastly impression on her pale skin. "Would you care to step inside?"

Freyda nodded as she walked forward with her head held high. Eric opened the heavy metal door once more and held it wide while his eyes searched the darkness beyond the parking lot. Not a sound nor scent came from the surrounding area; by all appearances, Freyda was without her usual guard. He wondered idly whether this might be the chance he'd been waiting for; if he took her head off now, would any be the wiser?

"Don't worry, Viking. There are no ears to listen." Her words floated on the air behind her as she entered the building and walked confidently down the darkened hallway to stop precisely at his office door. Satisfied for the moment, he pulled the door securely shut and made his way to her side. Unlocking the door, he motioned for her to precede him. His legally betrothed to swept past him and walked to the center of the room. Pivoting on one stiletto clad heel, she turned to face him.

Her stealthy, late night visit was surely unprecedented, but the vampire couldn't find it within himself to muster any hope and only little enthusiasm for whatever she wanted to discuss. Their many conversations over the last weeks had netted him zero gain. He had little faith this one would change his fate, especially since he recognized he could never take the chance to kill her.

"Sit," she said, waving her right hand towards his desk, while the left indicated the couch. Given a choice, the vampire chose the comforting familiarity of his desk. His large frame settled comfortably into the custom made leather chair behind the serviceable wooden desk. The young Queen watched his motions carefully, but Eric never saw the look of disappointment in her eyes as he claimed his seat.

"I find myself in a peculiar position," she said as she slowly paced across the limited floor space. In the softer lighting, her appearance leaned more toward beautiful, especially if one were partial to tall, willowy brunettes. The Queen's full mane of hair fell past her slim shoulders to rest on the back of the fitted leather jacket she wore. Her eyes were green and piercing under thin eyebrows while a full, naturally rosy set of lips completed her look. But Eric watched dispassionately as her slim, denim clad legs carried her back and forth across his office. He had a definite preference for soft, curvy blondes.

Abandoning her pacing, Freyda chose the wooden chair opposite the desk and sat down, her long legs crossing demurely at the ankle. Her piercing gaze turned directly on the vampire she had spent weeks negotiating marriage terms with. The closed expression he wore had become a familiar sight these past weeks, just as her pinched, tight look was overly familiar to him.

"I had expected our negotiations to have been completed long ago," she said with a small frown wrinkling the smooth flesh between her brows. "It has been ... unexpected to encounter such resistance. I understand this match was not of your choosing, but your continued efforts to avoid finalizing our contract puzzle me. I offer much, and I have much to offer. I learned much about you before agreeing to your makers proposal. You are known to be strong, loyal and dependable, a warrior with a brain. You would be the perfect husband for me, exactly what I need."

As her tone was conversational and not confrontational, he remained silent and waited for her to get to her point.

"I am young, but I am also powerful and wealthy. I had expected you to at the very least appreciate the honor being bestowed upon you, but you have made this difficult at every turn. Your obvious distaste at the notion of a union with me is frankly quite insulting, but curious at the same time. Even if I were not your preference, the advantages lying at your feet would be attractive to any vampire, even as one as legendary as the great Viking."

"Your assets and attractions are not in doubt, as I have previously attested. I have stated my reasons why I am opposed to this marriage." His voice was calm and measured, his enunciation as precise as hers. If this was simply a rehash of the obstacles between them, it was yet another fucking waste of time.

"Yes. Your human wife." Freyda's gaze was direct. "That one surprised me. Truly, it did. Of all the reasons to refuse a royal marriage, that one belongs in a record book somewhere. A human, no matter how special or talented they may be, should never even be a factor in an arrangement such as this."

"It made me curious. How could a vampire such as yourself, one from the bloodline you descend from, be so firmly attached to a human? What is so special about her for you to fight so vehemently against leaving her?" Her expression sharpened as she noted the look in his eyes at the mention of his 'human' wife. "I went to see her, you know. We spoke of the advantages such a match would afford you. I explained to her the life you would lead, the position you would occupy."

"I am aware of the visit," he replied neutrally. He was never more thankful that this wasn't one of those things Sookie managed to keep from him. No matter how fierce the love between them, their life was far from problem free. Lack of communication hampered their relationship, but the vampire thought they would have a lifetime to work on those issues.

"I can see the attraction; she really is quite beautiful and her scent is remarkable. She was quite gracious about my visit, you understand. She invited me into her home and let me say what I had gone to that ridiculous backwater to say. Her certainty of your love was really quite amazing. The words she spoke were quite simple, but the complexity of emotion in her eyes...she truly loves you. I assured her my proposal would win out, though. After all, what vampire in his right mind would turn down such an offer? Your human was as vehement as you in her denial. She is clinging tightly to the human notion of love conquering all. Her faith is quite remarkable, considering the circumstances."

"My wife is a remarkable woman," Eric agreed easily. He had always known how remarkable she was, but being faced with permanent separation from her had sharpened his appreciation for the fiery beauty he called wife.

"It is true I was searching for a husband when your maker approached me. Oklahoma seems like an unimportant state to some people, but we are a wealthy, well managed state. I am more than capable of running it efficiently and keeping the peace with my citizens, but there will always be some who view me and my state as easy pickings. I am young, but not stupid."

Eric nodded his head. Stupidity was not one of her faults. She had shown a cunning cleverness during her time in Shreveport, so much so that he almost admired her strong qualities. In another time, another universe perhaps, the powerful vampire might have looked at her offer with different eyes.

"You are not the first vampire Oklahoma approached. You weren't even on the list, even though you fulfil every criteria perfectly. I didn't think I had a hope of attracting a husband of your calibre because the position I expect my husband to occupy is outside the norms for most vampires, as you now know. Oklahoma needs a strong warrior, yes, but I also need a husband who is invested in my state _and_ in me. I need a true partner, not a trophy husband in another state. It was only weeks after I returned to my state that your maker made his initial contact. I had heard of you, of course, but who hasn't? In fact, I saw you several times during the summit. I even saw you dance with your human."

He had known, of course, the basics of this story, but it was the first time she had shared the personal side of her relentless pursuit. In theory, he had sympathy for her plight. Oklahoma would _not_ survive under her rule for long. Her astute assessment was correct. Her youth and wealth would sooner or later attract trouble and she would need a strong sword by her side.

"I didn't know your maker, but he arrived on my doorstep armed with my salvation. His offer was sweeter than I had any right to expect. I had my qualms, of course. His refusal to let you become part of the negotiating team was suspicious, but he assured me your acceptance was assured. He had an answer for everything, including when I questioned your relationship with the telepath everyone was talking about. I took his assurances at face value: The blood bond everyone was whispering about was a business relationship between you and all personal ties were severed. I was informed your human had taken up with the tiger and I had no reason to doubt his story."

The blood bond had been the beginning of the end between the vampire and the telepath. Eric suspected his maker had felt the formation of the bond, rekindling his interest in his only successful progeny. He could only imagine the rage Appius must have felt if he picked up on any of the joy Sookie brought to his existence. The burden of the troubled child vampire he created would have seemed even more unfair to him in light of his happiness. The Viking knew his maker well.

"I entered into this contract with your maker based on his assurances that you were single and available for all this marriage would entail. When I questioned the wisdom of a finalized contract with no personal meeting between us, he again had a plausible explanation in hand. By that point, Louisiana had been taken by de Castro and he explained how impossible it was for you to make the time right now. I was given to understand you were a willing participant; it was my understanding I was obtaining a willing husband."

"But now you know I am none of those things." Eric pointed out, his flaring temper held barely in check. The entire situation was a travesty. The contract should have died with Appius.

"Perhaps not, but you are still everything I need. It is why I have fought so hard to enforce this cursed contract. You are as widely respected as you are feared. Your political acumen is unmatched, just as your strength and loyalty is never doubted. You are exactly the man Oklahoma and I need."

She stood to resume her aimless pacing. Eric watched her with complete disinterest, but curiosity was finally rearing it's head as he wondered where this odd confessional was going.

"Since meeting your human, however, I can't get her off my mind." For the first time since she arrived, a smile graced the Queen's lips, even if it did only flicker there briefly. "As I said, it's a peculiar position I find myself in. I wish to despise your human. But oddly enough, I think I have what you might call a girl crush." A wry smile twisted her full lips as she looked him. His stone facade finally showed a crack as her words registered with shock.

"Explain," was all he managed. His fingers gripped the arms of the chair, the wood creaking in protest.

"I hate to admit it, but it's true. I've got a girl crush. Lord knows I've tried, but I can't get her off of my mind. I want everything she has. I want to taste her lips because they taste like you. I want to drown myself in a bottle of her perfume; or maybe if I had her long blonde hair, you'd want me just as much."

Her revelations had finally become relevant and Eric regarded her with growing interest. Pam had pointed out Freyda's obvious attraction to him, but as men of any species are wont to do, he underestimated the ramifications of a woman scorned.

"I have no peace thinking of her. I imagine the two of you in bed, whispering secrets under the sheets. I want that. I want the certainty she has in your devotion. I want her magic fucking touch." Freyda stopped pacing long enough to engage eye contact once more. "I thought you would perhaps come to care for me once you settled into Oklahoma. I told myself you would forget your human, but I know now that is not going to happen. The way she pulls you in - I don't stand a chance."

Hope was a dangerous thing, especially in dangerous times, but Eric couldn't prevent the tendrils snaking through his body. The sweet smell of defeat was starting to perfume the air.

"Even this conversation was not supposed to happen this way. I had hopes I could finally make you see reason tonight. Perhaps if we were truly alone...," she shook her head slowly. "But you failed my very first test, Northman."

"Did I?" Eric murmured.

"When I told you to sit, you chose the only option that would keep a physical distance between us." She gestured left and right once more. "If you chose the couch, it could mean you were open to eventually working through our differences. The desk, though, kept you as closed off as ever. You chose the desk."

Eric regarded her with silent surprise. As a species, woman would forever mystify him. After weeks of painful negotiating, something as simple as choosing a seat was finally helping to make headway?

"I would apologize, but I am afraid it would be insincere, your Majesty. My position on this marriage has been clear from night one. My maker is dead and gone. I currently occupy a position of trust and respect. I am over a thousand years old and I wish to live my life on my terms. If a royal existence was of any interest to me, do you honestly believe I wouldn't have moved into that power under my own steam? I am content with my life as it is. I am happy with the wife I have."

Freyda silently absorbed the words he spoke. Her face betrayed nothing, but each word cut deeper into the truth of her situation. The Viking would never - could never - be what she truly young queen had fought a valiant battle, but she was astute enough to recognize a stronger opponent when she saw one, and Sookie Stackhouse had her beat, hands down. Oklahoma would never be his priority, even if she did succeed in forcing him there. The loss of his human would foster resentment and she understood the danger of a vengeful, ancient vampire in her court. She needed a husband to protect her back, not plot behind it.

"As loathe as I am to say it, I understand now what you have been trying to get me to see these past weeks. As perfect as you are in so many respects, you would ultimately be a detrimental force in my court." Her lips compressed as she paused to find her next words. "I am withdrawing my proposal of marriage, Northman. You win."

Pure, unadulterated elation rushed through the ancient vampire, wiping away the weeks of tension instantly. A smile broke the stone facade he wore and Freyda knew without doubt he was thinking of his wife in that instant. The rejected Queen of Oklahoma was envious of the telepath's ability to hold the Viking so close, but in her heart, she knew she'd made the right decision. He would never look at her with anything even close to resembling that look. That look was reserved for Sookie Stackhouse.

"My lawyers will be in touch with Cataliades in the morning. You will have the paperwork when you rise tomorrow evening." Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma, stood silently for a moment, appraising the man she had nearly married. "Good luck, Northman."

"Thank you, your majesty." Eric stood up and inclined his head in a genuine show of respect. He didn't know which gods were responsible for his good fortune, but it would have been bad form not to at least acknowledge the incredibly good grace with which the Queen delivered his reprieve. "You have made the right choice."

"I know." Freyda walked to the door and, without looking back even once, said, "I believe we've left enough of the evening for you to make it Bon Temps safely. Do tell your wife how much I enjoyed meeting her."

And with those final words, Eric Northman was once again free from the shackles of his maker. He was a free vampire. Swiftly following the Queen out the back door, the ancient vampire shot powerfully into the night sky, destination Bon Temps, Louisiana.

He was going home to his wife.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it, even though there was technically no Eric and Sookie in this one.**_

 _ **Please be kind and let me know what you thought of the story, whether you loved it or hated it.**_


	4. I Don't Dance

A look inside Eric's head as he and Sookie dance together in Rhodes. Not canon.

This scene came to me when I was listening to Lee Brice's "I Don't Dance". It's a truly lovely song written as a wedding gift to his wife. I seriously suggest having a listen as you read.

As always, I don't own these characters. I just like to play with them. Charlaine Harris owns all rights.

* * *

 _ **I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you round and around in circles**_

 _ **It ain't my style, but I don't care**_

 _ **I'd do anything with you, anywhere**_

 _ **Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl**_

* * *

The simple purity of her joy was plain to see on her wonderfully expressive face. Her beauty was staggering this evening; the exquisite ice blue dress she wore shimmered with tiny white and silver crystals, each catching the light from the ballroom's chandeliers. She looked perfect, every aspect of her wardrobe and makeup giving her the appearance of the fairy princess she was, right down to the matching silver and white earrings brushing delicately across her graceful neck, just above her rapidly beating pulse point. I'd never seen her attired in such finery, but then again, I doubted she'd ever had the opportunity to attend such an event.

My hands found purchase at her slender waist and gripped as we spun circles around the dance floor. Finding the right opportunity, I spun her quickly up into the air, throwing her as high above me as I dared. The peals of laughter spilling from her lips alerted the other dancers to her joy, but I needed no such announcement. Her amazement and joy bubbled effervescently in my blood, dancing and popping like the miniature bubbles in a champagne flute. To my surprise, even though I'd never desired such a permanent bond before, I found I liked feeling her presence in my blood. It was a heady, addictive sensation. I truly hoped, as I'd suggested after our impromptu blood-sharing earlier, she would learn to like the sensation, too.

I always thought I would never settle down; I'd privately scoffed at those who did and rolled my eyes at their protestations of love and commitment. I just wasn't that kind of guy. The appeal was lost on me. Love was a human construct I did not understand or believe in. Love, the way those proclaiming themselves to be in love described it, had never come my way. It wasn't something I ever gave any thought to, most likely because it was not something I yearned for. Everything I ever learned, everything I ever witnessed, told me love was a seething cauldron of irrational emotion constantly threatening to boil over. It was a weakness I could barely comprehend, let alone tolerate.

You could ask anyone who knows me; after laughing in your face, all would confirm the truth of my existence: I just wasn't the kind of guy to settle down, much less fall in love. Should you ask, however, those same people would likely confirm another truth for you. I don't dance. I can dance and dance well, but it not something I am often seen doing in public. But yet, here I am, spinning round and around in circles. It's really not my style, but I find I just don't care. For the girl in my arms, I'd do anything she wanted, anywhere she wanted.

Simply put, Sookie Stackhouse had me in the palm of her hand. My beautiful, lively dance partner possessed a fiery spirit and tender heart, but more importantly, she now possessed enough of my blood to tie her to me forever. Without missing a step, I caught her securely as she fell back to earth. I took one look at her delighted expression and swung her round in a wide circle before launching her again into the air above. Her long golden curls flared wildly about her laughing face, just as her skirt billowed out into a silvery bell about her well formed legs. Her laughter could be heard above the music and others dancers paused mid-step to stare up at the stunning spectacle she presented.

As the floor cleared around us, I repeated the cycle of catch, spin and toss until I made the final catch, pulling the breathlessly laughing telepath into my arms for one last spin around the dance floor. With the final notes of the song coming to an end, I twirled her into a tight circle before dipping her down until her curls brushed the polished floor. Her chest was heaving with effort as I pulled her upright, cradling her in my arms as she regained her equilibrium. Those beautiful, bountiful breasts I wished I could remember more of quivered as she laughed once more.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed happily, her eyes rising to the airspace she'd recently occupied. "I honestly felt like I was flying up there. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome, little one," I could no more prevent myself from smiling down on her than I could forgo blood. Perhaps it was the newly formed bond at work, but I desired nothing more than to stay in such close proximity to the elusive beauty in my arms. "Perhaps you might like to really fly some evening. I could take you, if you like."

Her wide blue eyes crinkled just a little in the corners as she gave me a brilliant, genuine smile. It was a look I could truly learn to appreciate, I thought.

"I don't know how I could forget something like that, but I do forget you can really fly," she confided. "I would love to try it sometime. I'm sure I'd be scared to death, but it must feel so good up there." Her wistful expression made me realize once more how little fun and excitement she'd experienced. For one so full of life, it was unthinkable.

"It can be arranged," I told her, reaching out to smooth an errant lock of hair until it lay smoothly behind her ear. I knew all eyes were still on us, but I simply didn't give a fuck. Barring the times I cannot remember, this was the most perfect moment I'd ever experienced with Sookie and I was damned if I was going to let anything spoil it. "I will call you when we return to Area Five."

"I'd really like that," she replied, giving me a thoughtful look. Her plump bottom lip twisted as her small, white teeth dragged at the lower right corner. It looked as if she had something to say, but the moment passed silently.

"Would you like to dance again?" I asked. Disappointment wafted through me with every small shake of her head.

"I was about to visit the loo," she explained. "Perhaps a raincheck?"

"The night is young," I conceded with a smile. "Perhaps we will see each other again."

Rosy, full lips twisted upward as she smiled and nodded. Turning away, she walked confidently through the crowd, her head held high. Again, I was struck by her royal bearing this evening. Was it her designer ensemble truly creating an optical illusion, or was it the newly formed bond prodding me to see what always lay before my eyes? My internal debate continued as I watched her weave through the crowd, but I decided it really didn't matter. It was simply further confirmation of what I already suspected.

Sookie Stackhouse was my destiny. She may not know or be ready to accept it, but I was certain. What happened between us in January may be a mystery to me in fact, but in theory, all the blanks had long since been filled in. Pam had told me all she knew; as unbelievable as so much of it was, her revelations settled around me, at first feeling like burden and responsibility but becoming more like a warm, familiar cloak with every passing night.

Staying near the outer edge of the crowd - the hangers on at the periphery were far less likely to waylay me than the political, power mad vampires congregating in the middle of the room - I kept a close eye on the washroom door Sookie disappeared behind. Our paths would cross once more; I would make certain they did. What lay dormant between us for so long was now impossible to ignore. The blood would not permit me to lie to her, or myself, any longer.

From my vantage point leaning against the fake velvet drapes covering the stark white walls of the Pyramid's ballroom, I easily tracked the telepath as she exited the washroom and wandered through the crowd, my blood assisting me as I periodically lost sight of her diminutive form in the masses crowding the large room. It was more than the selfish desire to hold her in my arms once more; there was much she needed to know about what the blood exchanged truly represented. Knowing her as I did, I was sure she assumed it to be a quick fix applied to a difficult situation, probably assuming it would fade and become nothing more than a memory. It was imperative she understand the larger implications, not just for herself, but for me, and by extension, Pam and all the other vampires in my retinue. The involvement with the were-tiger was a prime example.

The situation with him had been a thorn in my side since it's inception. Humbling was the best word to describe how it felt to pretend to the world at large that I didn't care she was fucking someone else. I swallowed my pride and acted as if I didn't fucking care John Quinn was sampling all I was denied. If he was what she wanted, I could stand aside and let her be happy. I thought I might be able to do that for her. But that all changed when those ruby lips closed over the wound in my chest and drank deeply of the blood which ties us together. As she pulled away from me, her lips stained crimson with my blood, it was too late. Our futures irrevocably changed in that moment, our fates inextricably linked for all of time.

My searching gaze found her, just a brilliant flash of sparkling silver and white as she moved fluidly across the dance floor with a new partner. Straightening, I casually made my way closer until I could identify the man she was with. I wasn't surprised to see the hotel bellboy - what the hell was his name? Billy? Bobby? No, Barry it was. Barry the Bellboy. - squiring her around the floor, but I was surprised by the dance moves exhibited by the normally demure telepath. My eyes widened as I watched her shimmy and shake to the beat of the music. She was an impeccable dancer, every muscle moving in time with the song playing. The same crowd who'd watched us dance was now watching Sookie shake her wares with yet another man. How many of the were thinking, as I was, of the tiger currently occupying space in the hotel infirmary? Did they wonder, as I did, whether the voluptuous Ms. Stackhouse would return to the tiger before the end of the evening? Or were their thoughts decidedly darker, wondering perhaps if the telepath were perhaps available, considering how she cavorted with other men, myself included, as her boyfriend lay wounded in bed?

No, this conversation must happen, and quickly. Nothing would be accomplished leaving her in the dark; the Sookie I knew would function more efficiently with the right information. Knowledge was power, after all, and power was everything in my world. Connecting the dots for her may well be necessary, but I was confident she would see the larger picture once armed with the knowledge she needed.

That was my hope. I had faith in Sookie, even without all of my memories being intact. The time we had together had been special, even I knew that. Love, that elusive, human construct I'd fought so hard against, had found a welcoming home between us during that time period. She'd loved me, of that I was certain. Her feelings had not gone unrequited, either. I was sure I had fallen just as much in love with the telepath, or as much as I had been able to. Love may be a foreign concept to me, but the simple, uncomplicated part of me who'd stayed with her had loved her.

Love was what kept me from her doorstep all of these long weeks since the curse was broken. Confusion may have played an immediate role - Why would I have automatically assumed love when I woke to find myself memory deficient and in Sookie's house? She had never given me the time of day before. - but it had been the persistent emotional turmoil I experienced which kept me from her side.

My absence had been a costly error. Perhaps it had been my innate unwillingness to let go of the arrogance of an incredibly long life, but it had not occurred to me she would find another to love in my absence. By the time the tiger had infiltrated himself into her life, I recognized my own feelings and my own shortcomings, but it had been too late to confess my love at that juncture, even if I thought she might feel the same way.

Now, it was too late to consider the tiger, or her feelings for him. Seven minutes inside a dimly lit hallway had seen to that problem, even as it created larger issues to conquer. An understanding would have to be reached lest the Queen or even worse, Andre, should notice something was amiss. I'd bold-faced lied to my Queen's second in command when he asked me about the telepath's ability to heel. The simple fact of the matter was Sookie Stackhouse did not heel for anyone, least of all me. It was a little white lie told under duress, but it was one I knew could come back to bite me in the ass should they realize that not only do I not have control over the telepath, I was unable to even make her appear to be happily at my side, rather than the tiger's.

The current song ended and I watched through hooded eyes as Sookie laughed and spoke with her new friend before he turned and headed into the throngs lining the dance floor on the far side. Unexpected anger rose through me as I contemplated the situation we were in. Logically, I fully accepted this was none of her doing, but the anger persisted regardless. It wasn't even her I was mad with, but I found myself moving, my feet carrying me relentlessly toward her.

Likely feeling the force of my seething glare, the telepath gave a glance over her left shoulder before her nervous gaze flickered to mine. Wide, innocent blue eyes met mine and a small smile crossed her face as she held my gaze. The anger building in my veins ebbed away, flowing like a river into a stream. Relief rushed into the wake, filling me with a sense of calm and clear-headedness. Losing my temper, and my mind, would only alienate her further.

My feet stopped moving and I simply stood in the middle of the ballroom and locked eyes with the enchanting, infuriating woman I loved. The world did not stop as we did and vampires and humans alike moved and danced around us, filling the thirty foot gap between us with life. Sookie and I remained as still as statues, our entire focus on each other. Moments passed seamlessly into minutes as we regarded one another. I felt weighed, measured and appraised in those minutes, but the silent approval in her eyes gave me hope. Her smile widened further and I could almost feel her decision to finally direct her delicately shod feet in my direction.

The fates, however, once again dictated this was not to be our time. The welcoming smile I wore disappeared as the professional dancer we'd watched perform earlier in the evening appeared by her side and immediately swept her into a dance. I watched for a moment, feeling the acidic jealousy burn a hole in my stomach. Casually, I again wandered through the crowd, my movements appearing aimless until I found the perfect spot to watch the dance floor, and Sookie.

"Quite a show you put on earlier." Pam appeared at my side, speaking softly in Swedish. "She's really quite beautiful. You make quite a striking couple."

"She is a unique beauty," I agreed easily.

"If you didn't mean to announce your attachment to the entire Clan, you need to do some major damage control. All eyes were on you."

"The blood cannot lie, Pamela. She is mine." I shrugged, my eyes still trained on the graceful couple on the dance floor. Sookie easily kept up with the professional dancer, her steps light and fluid. "Everyone will know it sooner or later."

"And what of the tiger?" Pam's derisive tone spoke volumes. Her respect for that relationship was as genuine as my own. "What will you do?"

"I'm going to give you a great gift, my child." A dark smiled appeared on my face as I looked away from the beguiling telepath and into the expectant eyes of my loyal progeny. "You're going on safari."

The End.


	5. Say You Do

_**Just a little what if situation that came to my mind as I listened to Dierks Bentley's song 'Say You Do'. Far from a full blown story, but more of a single scene.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Eric Northman sat on worn wooden steps in front of an equally worn wooden farmhouse. His position hadn't changed in the hour he'd rested there; seated on the top step, the vampire's widely spread legs supported the weight of his elbows, his hands loosely clasped between his denim clad knees. His golden hair shone dully in the dim moonlight; he appeared pensive, his chin jutted forward under thinly compressed lips. Long legs stretched down the length of three steps where his heavy black boots rested.

His appearance in the small, sleepy town of Bon Temps, Louisiana was not premeditated. There were no ulterior motives behind his visit, no requests or edicts to be passed along. There was no official reason for being there, but regardless of the paperwork stacked two feet high on his desk, he waited. An hour passed into two and his resolve simply firmed. Dusk had found him rising with thoughts of her dancing in his head again and he would be damned if he was going to spend one more night without seeing her.

She was the reason for his continued existence, the sole reason he had not laid down his life in the battle for Louisiana. If it were not for his fierce desire to protect her, to assure her survival at all costs, he would have entered the fray with joy in his heart and a battlecry on his lips. It was no coincidence the final stand had occurred at the remote farmhouse in Area Five, far removed from the seat of power in New Orleans' Area One. The invading forces from Nevada knew the famed Viking vampire would be their greatest challenge, just as their king, Felipe de Castro, knew the Viking's greatest weakness was Bon Temps resident telepath, Sookie Stackhouse.

The ancient vampire made the choices he did, wagering his life, and the lives of those dependent on him, gambling on Nevada's greed to keep them alive and well. The remarkable risks he took seemed all the more extraordinary when his motivations were taken into account. Intellectually, he believed he understood the connection between them. He understood all too clearly that some part of him, a simple, uncomplicated mirror image, had fallen in love with the telepath while cursed. He understood this concept completely; she was a beautiful woman, with a sharp mind and a generous spirit. Her bountiful charms were undisputed, but there was no ignoring the fact that he did not, could not, recall the love they shared when he made the choices he did.

The powerful Sheriff of Area Five did not have to wait long before his understanding of the situation shifted. Retreating to the quiet of Sookie's room after the departure of his new King, Eric found himself consumed with the unrelenting desire to simply _be_ with Sookie. Exhausted by the ordeal of the evening, the vampire wallowed in the feeling, rather than shove it aside as was his norm. Letting his guard down and allowing the emotions to wash over him, he was first surprised and then shocked to realize his lost memories were returning. Starting as a trickle, the flow rapidly turned into a raging flood of emotionally charged memories, each more poignant than the next.

An intellectual grasp of the concept of love proved worthless as perfect memories of the real thing flowed over him with the force of a tsunami. He knew nothing, he understood in those moments before the door had opened and Sookie walked back into his world. What he thought he knew of his feelings for her was nothing more than a spectacular joke. His heart ached when he looked at her that night. He ached for all they had, and all they lost. Her reluctance to speak of their time together had been heart wrenching and Eric began to wonder, not for the first time or the last, whether Sookie Stackhouse was capable of loving him the way she'd loved the simpleton he'd been.

He didn't want to worry about the damage done anymore. He just wanted to hear those words roll off her tongue. He didn't even know if it mattered whether she meant them or not. He just needed to hear them. Just for tonight, even if she was bending the truth, he needed to hear she was his.

Waiting officially ended at two hours and thirty seven minutes. Headlights cut through the darkness surrounding the old farmhouse as Sookie's old Buick came into view. Eric stood, drawing himself up to his full six feet four inches. The ache in his chest was already easing just with the proximity to the telepath.

"Eric?" Her slow southern drawl echoed in the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

Two hours and thirty seven minutes had been ample time to consider what he might say once she arrived, but the vampire had nothing. He waited silently as she advanced up the walkway to stand on the bottom step. She paused there, one hand on the rail and just looked at him. Their stalemate continued for a minute, each taking the moment just to _see_ the other.

"I came to see you," he stated simply, even as there was nothing simple about it.

Sookie sighed. Her sneakered feet carried her up the short flight of stairs. "It's late," she pointed out as she brushed past him to unlock the door. "Couldn't whatever you need to see me about wait until tomorrow night?"

"I simply wished to see you," the vampire replied a little stiffly. She paused in the act of opening the door and turned to stare intently at him. He took two long strides to stand at her side. He looked down at her, unable to refrain from smiling at the hint of suspicion playing in the depths of her wide blues eyes. "Can I come in?"

Indecision warred with the suspicion in her eyes before she blinked and replied, "Sure. But it is late. I do need to get to bed."

It was his turn to blink as memories of the two of them together in that very bed sprang vividly to mind. Following her into the house, Eric stood on the rug decorating the floor of the entranceway and watched as she first placed her purse on the small table to the right of the door and laid her keys beside it. Her sneakers were lined up precisely with the other shoes in the adjacent closet before she shrugged out of her light coat and hung it neatly inside, shutting the louvered door when she was done.

Her hand went to her ponytail holder and slipped it off the thick mane of hair, shaking her head and massaging her scalp with her fingers. It was a gesture he recognized, one he knew she often performed automatically. She slipped the hair tie onto her wrist, the white band appearing stark against the deep caramel of her skin.

"You're not saying much for someone who came all this way to talk," she said as she turned and walked to the kitchen. He heard the cupboard door opening before the tap turned on. The sound of running water ended before he heard a single drop touch the bottom of the glass. Curiosity was satisfied when he heard the slight pop of a wine cork being released. A grim smile touched his handsome face as he imagined her pouring the glass of spirits, raising the fortifying alcohol to her lips. If she needed a drink to deal with him, he didn't care. If a little buzz would get her there, the vampire would buy all the wine she needed.

"I didn't come to talk," he said when she returned with a glass of blood red wine in her hands.

"Why are you here, then?" He followed as she continued into the living room. Sookie claimed the corner of the couch, taking a sip of her wine before laying the glass on the table beside her.

Eric claimed the cushion next to her, pushing the coffee table out slightly to accommodate his long legs. "I already told you. I wanted to see you."

Sookie stared at him long and hard. Her suspicion was perhaps well founded; it wasn't unusual for any particular visit to be accompanied with a request for her services. It was an aspect of their relationship he dearly wished to change. He yearned to see a welcoming smile upon her beautiful face, not the suspicious, pinched look she often wore of late. Tonight, he was simply happy to be welcomed into her home.

"Okay, then. Have it your way," she huffed, picking her glass up again and taking a fortifying sip of wine. "What do you want to see me about?"

A stifled laugh rumbled in the vampire's chest as he considered her inability to see the truth before her. The beautiful, bewitching telepath was as blind and obstinate as she was insightful and intelligent.

"There's nothing, Sookie, really," he reassured her grimly. "Is it so hard for you to believe I would just want to see you?"

"I guess not," she answered slowly. "But it's not like I've seen much of you lately and you usually want something when you come all the way out here."

"Oh, I want something, don't misunderstand me," he stated boldly, a small smile curving the corners of his well-formed lips. "I've had to deal with the new regime and that has taken more of my time than I would like. Have you missed me? I've missed you."

Sookie's heart rate increased, but her attention remained firmly on the glass of wine in her hand. She gave the glass a swirl, watching the rounded, fluid currents forming in the glass as she considered his words.

"What is it you want, Eric?" Her gaze turned to him, her fathomless blue eyes holding him captive. All the normal Sookie markers were there: the suspicion, the exhaustion and the self-doubt. But the vampire could see more in her eyes. He could see the hope lurking in the depths. He could almost see the love hiding just behind and he hoped could coax it out.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." The quietly uttered statement hung between them as their gazes held. "You don't want to hear this now, but I love you and you loved me. We both know this, but yet, we hide from it and ourselves."

"You're right, Eric." She looked like deer in the headlights, desperate for escape. "It's late and I'm tired and I don't feel like having this conversation right now."

"Neither do I," he told her softly. "I told you - I didn't come here to talk."

"Right," she replied dubiously. "You say a lot for a man with nothing to say."

"Some things are worth saying," he replied quickly.

"So if you don't want to talk, what is it you want? You said there was something," she prompted, curiosity overcoming hesitance.

"There's something I need you to tell me."

"What?" Puzzlement was etched between perfectly sculpted brows.

"Tell me you love me."

"Jesus, Eric!" She jumped to her feet and paced to the fireplace before turning to face him once more. "You don't want much, do you?"

"Is it really so much to ask?" The vampire's tone was gentle, but a storm brewed inside. "I mightn't have been around lately, but I've thought about you every single night, Sookie. I remember everything; every touch, every kiss, every single moment we spent falling in love. You are not ready to let me love you and I understand that. All I want is a glimmer of hope, lover. It doesn't have to mean anything to you, but it will mean everything to me."

The turmoil she felt was evident on her face and in her blood. The vampire waited patiently for her to respond; he wanted desperately for her to finally see he, and his love, were not a threat to her.

"A part of me will always love you. The time we had was important to me," she said slowly.

"Come on, Sookie. Have a heart will you?" A smile graced the vampire's features, but it was tight, strained. "Is it really too much for me to ask? Say you might, even if you don't. Couldn't you just say you do?"

"No, I couldn't do that," she replied seriously. "I could never say it if it weren't true."

"Then tell me the truth, Sookie Stackhouse. Tell me you love me."

A multitude of expressions flickered and danced across her graceful features as she absorbed his words and the passionate plea behind them. Her mouth opened and closed, blue eyes wide as she regarded him silently. He waited, patiently and silently, as she made her decision. As desperate as he was for the words to tumble over those luscious lips, he wouldn't push her anymore than he had to.

"This will change everything," she finally said. Her eyes stared defiantly into his as he shook his head.

"Nothing you don't want," he told her softly. "We set our own rules, lover. Only what we want to change, I promise you."

"That's the problem I'm having here. I can't promise you anything," she replied in a hushed tone, even though her eyes still flashed. "I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"Lead me on all you want. I don't need promises tonight. I just want you to say you do. Tell me you love me and everything else will wait."

It took a minute or two, but the fire eventually faded from her eyes and a warmer, gentler flame lit her from within. His expression softened as he watched her slowly loosen the bindings she wrapped so tightly around her emotions. Her love had never been in doubt - her blood told the truth, even as she evaded it - but it was immensely powerful and satisfying to see it bloom around her. He prayed to his gods for her to find the strength to acknowledge what lay between them.

"I love you," she shrugged her shoulders in a slight movement. "You win. I love you. Are you happy now?"

A smile creased his face as he stood and walked slowly toward her. Winning and losing, the balance of power, had always been important to Sookie. Her judgement of their entire relationship as unbalanced was one of the biggest issues they faced, but right now, Eric didn't give a damn. He was happy, deliriously so, and while he cared how much her admission cost her, he was simply happy to have it.

"Thank you," he told her softly, a large hand coming up to cup her chin. The telepath's head tilted back to meet his gaze and the vampire took advantage of the situation, lowering his head until his lips met hers in a soft, gentle kiss that was more about promises than passion.

"Don't thank me," she breathed against his lips. "I told you. I can't promise you anything."

"Knowledge is everything, lover." Strong arms wrapped around her and Sookie moved with a natural grace into his close embrace. "Knowing how we feel about each other is everything, don't you think?"

"Love doesn't make our problems disappear, Eric," she replied, her head resting against the broad expanse of his chest.

"No, but it makes it worth the fight," he countered simply. Silence wrapped around them like a glove as each took stock of the situation. The rose-coloured glasses of typical newly discovered love did not appear as both somberly considered the obstacles they faced in the pursuit of a happily ever after.

An indeterminate period of time passed with the pair absorbed in their thoughts and each other before Eric pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head. Disentangling themselves slowly, Sookie simply stared at him as he took a step back, a small, rueful smile on his perfectly carved lips.

"Tomorrow night?"

"What about it?"

"Are you free?"

"For what?" Suspicion lurked once more in the depths of her blue eyes and Eric resolved then and there he would rid her of that suspicion somehow.

"A date."

Surprise coloured her expression. "A date?" she echoed.

"I think we should have one, don't you?"

"What about your bosses?" He couldn't help but smile at the obvious concern in her voice.

"Let me worry about that." Nevada's concerns and demands put a strain on his time, but the ancient vampire was not about to let them run his life. "Is it a date?"

"It is," she confirmed. With a massive grin on his face, Eric pulled her into his embrace once more as he laid a devastating kiss upon her compliant lips.

"You've made me a happy man, lover," he murmured into her ear before releasing her from his grasp. "I will see you tomorrow evening at nine."

"Okay," she replied with a dazed expression and bee stung lips.

With a sweet goodbye, Eric Northman left the old wooden farmhouse with a smile on his face and took to the air. Before disappearing from view, the vampire pivoted in the air and waved to the beguiling woman he'd left standing on those old wooden steps.

She was so worth the wait.

 _ **And there it is. What did you think?**_


End file.
